Grid-oriented storage (also known as grid storage) is a specialized approach to store data using multiple self-contained interconnected storage nodes so that any given storage node can communicate with any other storage node without the data having to pass through a centralized switch. In grid-oriented storage systems, each storage node comprises an interface node and a data node, wherein the interface node is configured to communicate with host computers and other storage nodes in the grid, and the data node is configured to manage data stored on the storage node.
Grid-oriented storage systems can implement a uniform data distribution scheme that optimizes load balancing, fault-tolerance and redundancy across the system. In operation, if one of the storage nodes fails, then network traffic can be rerouted to a redundant storage node. Additionally or alternatively, if a network path between two storage nodes is interrupted, network traffic can be rerouted via another network path.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.